Theo Raeken
'''Theodore Raeken', commonly referred to as Theo Raeken, is a supporting character on Teen Wolf who made his first appearance in Season 5A. He was the first Chimera created by the Dread Doctors who managed to successfully complete his transformation without rejection, though he was not considered a true success. He went to school with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, up to the fourth grade, before his family left Beacon Hills following the death of Theo's sister, Tara. Theo returned to Beacon Hills and claimed that he wanted to join Scott's pack, pretending to be a recently-bitten Beta whose Alpha had died before his first full moon, when, in reality, he was there because he wanted Scott's pack for himself, choosing to get close to them to manipulate them into turning against Scott. When his plan failed, Theo killed Scott himself and moved onto his Plan B, which involved resurrecting four of the "failed" Chimeras before informing them that they were now his pack, and he was their Alpha (despite the fact that he was neither an actual Alpha nor a real Werewolf). He continued his quest for more power with the help of his pack, only this time, he focused his sights on stealing the powers and lycanthropy of the Beast of Gevaudan, who had recently been resurrected by the Dread Doctors. To do this, he pursued several different leads that he thought could help him achieve his goal, including obtaining Belasko's talons, capturing Deucalion, and attempting to capture Lydia Martin, knowing that her Banshee connection with Jordan Parrish, the Hellhound prophesied to battle the Beast, would lure both Parrish and the Beast to him. He even killed two of his "Betas," Tracy Stewart and Josh Diaz, in order to steal their powers of Kanima venom production and electromagnetokinesis, respectively. However, Theo's plans once again failed when the Beast proved immune to his venom. When he tried to retaliate against the McCall Pack for thwarting his plans with Deucalion's help, Kira Yukimura, with the help of the Skinwalkers, summoned Theo's deceased sister to drag Theo through a sinkhole and trap him underground. Theo's remained imprisoned beneath the underground tunnels of Beacon Hills until he was set free by Liam and Hayden in Ghosted. As of Raw Talent Theo is currently homeless, forcing him to live in his truck. When it became clear that the Anuk-ite was wreaking havoc on Beacon Hills, he became a reluctant ally of the McCall Pack, helping them defend themselves against the fear-inducing shapeshifter and the army of Hunters that formed partly due to this fear. Despite his initial feuding with the pack, he eventually proved himself as an ally who could be trusted to help them, leading Scott (who had plenty of reason to distrust him due to Theo killing him) to even refer to him as one of the town's protectors. Theo is a member of the Raeken Family and was the self-declared "Alpha" of the Chimera Pack before eventually becoming a trusted ally of the McCall Pack Early Life Theo was a classmate of Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski up until the fourth grade, when his sister Tara died and his family subsequently left Beacon Hills. ( ) The official story was that Tara died of hypothermia/exposure to cold weather when Theo was ten years old after she got lost in the woods, broke her leg, and fell into the freezing-cold creek, but in reality, Theo purposely allowed her to die so that way the Dread Doctors could harvest her heart and give it to Theo via a transplant, making him a genetic chimera. ( ) Once he had two sets of DNA, the Doctors were then able to make him a pseudo-supernatural Chimera as part of their plan to resurrect the Beast of Gevaudan. Though the Dread Doctors declared him a failure in that respect, they did learn a lot from his transformation into a part-Werewolf, part-Werecoyote Chimera, and they allowed him to survive and help them in their mission to create a truly successful host for the resurrected spirit of Sebastien Valet. ( ) According to Theo, he had asthma as a child; it is unknown if Theo was telling the truth about this or if he lied in an attempt to win Scott's trust by finding common ground, but if he was telling the truth, it was likely cured by his transformation into a Chimera. ( ) At some point in the summer of 2012, Theo heard word that there was a powerful and unique pack in Beacon Hills led by his former classmate, the True Alpha, Scott McCall. ( ) Wanting to be a real Werewolf and an Alpha to have this powerful pack at his disposal, he made a deal with the Dread Doctors-- if Theo helped distract Scott and his pack to prevent them from interfering with their plans to bring back the Beast through experimenting on Beacon Hills teenagers, then they would help him take over Scott's pack. ( ) Afterwards, he left for Beacon Hills to set his plan into motion. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6A= |-|Season 6B= Personality Theo is an intelligent and charming young man who has demonstrated an exceptional ability to use his cunning to manipulate others around him, as evidenced by the fact that he was able to convince everyone in the McCall Pack, as well as their allies such as Sheriff Stilinski, that he was a kind, compassionate person who simply wanted entry into the pack. Despite his compassionate and caring persona, he has shown himself to be ruthless in his pursuit of power, much like Peter Hale, and is willing to sacrifice anyone's life if he believes it will help him achieve his goals. Despite this personality trait, Theo has shown an uncharacteristic level of care and concern toward Malia Tate, who is a Werecoyote like him and who he seems to genuinely like, though that has not stopped him from hurting her physically and emotionally in order to get what he wants. Throughout the fifth season, Theo's main drive in life was his desire to become a true Werewolf and an Alpha, which he believed would make him immensely powerful, especially if he became the Alpha of the McCall Pack, who are exceptionally powerful individually and would boost his potential power as well. To achieve this goal, he showed that he is capable of making elaborate plans to manipulate those around him, putting wedges between Scott and his packmates to drive them apart in hopes that, once Theo had stolen Scott's powers and had become an Alpha Werewolf himself, they would be willing to accept him as their new Alpha. This plan also revealed that he is extremely good at reading people, and knows exactly what to do or say to manipulate them into reacting how he wants, whether it's proving himself to be trusted by saving the lives of the McCall Pack, making Stiles Stilinski feel better about killing Donovan Donati so he was more willing to accept his darker nature, or turning Liam against Scott by pointing out that taking his Alpha powers would allow him to save girlfriend Hayden's life, among many other examples. However, though Theo made it clear that he wanted all of the members of the McCall Pack to be his subordinates, he was perfectly willing to sacrifice many of them if it meant getting the others. For example, Theo wanted Liam in his pack due to his immense strength and anger issues (the latter of which Theo believed could lead Liam to develop the killer instincts that Theo valued most in his associates) but was ultimately willing to kill Liam in the case that Liam was able to successfully kill Scott, since Liam, as the only Beta Scott had bitten and turned at that point, was the only person who could steal the Alpha powers Theo wanted from him, allowing Theo to thereby steal the Alpha spark from Liam by killing him. In the same vein, Theo also wanted Lydia in his pack, as he knew her Banshee powers would be a valuable asset in predicting any threats against him, but when it became clear that he would be unable to turn Lydia against Scott, he believed he had no choice but to take Lydia out of the equation entirely, deciding instead to use her to find the location of the Nemeton by forcibly reading her memories; the fact that he referred to Lydia's resulting catatonia as "collateral damage" demonstrates just how much he used to base his value of other people on how much they could or could not help him get what he wants. Theo has demonstrated traits of a sociopath from a young age, as evidenced by flashbacks to when he was around ten years old, in which he watched from the bridge in the Beacon Hills Preserve while his sister Tara pleaded for his help and did nothing to aid her until she died of hypothermia, as he wanted her heart so the Dread Doctors could turn him into a Chimera. This was also proven by Theo's impulsive behavior; though he was able to trick the McCall Pack into thinking that he was a good person and genuinely wanted to help them in order to get close enough to Scott and the others to steal Scott's powers, he was so upset when his plans failed that he impulsively killed Scott himself despite knowing that doing so would ruin his chances of taking Scott's Alpha powers for himself through Liam. He was also shown to be very knowledgeable regarding how to inflict the maximum amount of pain on others when he was instructing Donovan Donati on how to best get back at Sheriff Stilinski for what was done to him and his father. Though he seems to have no issue with physically or psychologically harming people, he has also demonstrated a slightly masochistic enjoyment in others causing him pain as well, much like Ethan and Aiden. This was demonstrated when he intentionally encouraged both Stiles and Malia to beat him up and was pleased when Malia broke his arm in a fight, though this was likely due in part to Theo wanting the two to embrace their darker inner nature by engaging in violence regardless of the identity of their target. He has also shown behavioral similarities to Peter Hale and the Nogitsune in terms of his long-term plans and manipulation of others using their weaknesses against them. In addition to these personality and behavioral traits, Theo has also shown that he is a foil to Scott McCall; where Scott brings out the best in everyone around him due to his belief that everyone has the potential to be good, Theo wanted everyone around him to be as evil as he was and gained enjoyment in bringing out the darker nature in those around him; this was evidenced by his attempts to tempt Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate into embracing their inner dark side to be more like him, as he deemed them among the members of the pack with the best chances of turning to his side. Likewise, while Scott gains the loyalty of his packmates and allies by treating them as equals and going out of his way to care for, protect, and defend them, Theo treated his packmates and allies, such as Deucalion, as pawns to be used as he saw fit to gain the power he craved. Theo's inability to pass up an opportunity to stab his allies in the back in exchange for power or other benefits ultimately became his downfall, as the fact that he did nothing to earn their loyalty led all of his allies who weren't killed by Theo himself to switch sides in the final battle. After his imprisonment for a few months in the mystical prison, and his release, Theo's personality has changed. He has no longer shown any sign of his power hungry nature, seemingly content in simply living to survive in freedom. This change has also shown a somewhat selfless side to Theo's nature, as he saved Liam's life twice when they were facing the Ghost Riders, even allowing Liam to escape while he was the "bait;" this is a new trait that even Theo himself seems to be conflicted about, as he still makes himself out to be the emotionless, power-hungry person he used to be while acting in ways that demonstrate the opposite. One of the only traits of his that has not changed is his continued desire to be a real Werewolf in a real pack, which was shown when he tried to declare himself part of the McCall Pack during the fight with Garrett Douglas and the Ghost Riders, only to be rebuffed by Malia Tate. However, despite Liam and Malia's hesitance in believing in Theo's redemption, Scott spent Season 6B giving Theo chances to earn his trust, opportunities that Theo took in order to show that, despite his past behaviors, he is trying to be a better person. Theo would continue to show his selfless side months later, when he continuously saved Liam from his anger issues and did his best to prevent him from killing, as well as continuing to aid the pack. This ultimately led to Scott entrusting Theo to find and protect Liam, his mother, Mason Hewitt, and Corey Bryant. However, he has shown that he is still ruthless to a degree, as he left Schrader to be electrocuted in the Argent Arms International armory as payback for the fact that he had captured and tortured himself and the orphaned Werewolves Jiang, and Tierney. Theo's newfound selflessness eventually led to a great development in his empathic side. He was initially unable to take Mason's pain after they were attacked by the Anuk-ite because, in Mason's words "You can't take pain if you don't care." However, Theo rose to the occasion and successfully took Gabe's pain in his final moments of life, even despite the fact that Gabe and the other Hunters in Monroe's Army were trying to kill them just seconds earlier. At the end of the series, Theo is shown as one of two redeemed antagonists (along with Peter Hale) who had earned themselves positions as the McCall Pack's strongest allies, highlighting Theo's work to make up for what he's done wrong in the past. Physical Appearance Theo is a very attractive young man who has tan skin, blue-gray eyes, and light brown hair that he wears tousled with gel. He has also been seen with some stubble on occasion. He is on the shorter end of average height with a lean, athletic build; in fact, Malia Tate once stated that Theo had a "perfect body," and Theo seems to agree with this sentiment, since he has no problem stripping nude in front of others and claims he has nothing to hide. Theo is usually seen wearing trendy clothes, such as designer slim-fit jeans, solid-colored v-neck tshirts, and hoodies, vests, or jackets in neutral colors. Powers and Abilities As a Chimera, Theo has gained the common powers of a Omega-level Werewolf and Werecoyote, though at a somewhat lower level. Though he has been shown to be the strongest of the Chimeras, he was still inferior in strength to true werecreatures, as evidenced by Theo's comments that Chimeras are like "cheap knockoffs" in comparison to real shapeshifters. Despite this claim, Theo was shown to be the strongest of the 'failed' Chimeras, as well as the most skilled with his powers. Notably, he was also the only Chimera who was able to fully shapeshift into a true Wolf, something that is rare even for Werewolves. After learning how to take the powers of others from Deucalion, Theo gained additional abilities that he obtained through killing his packmates Josh Diaz and Tracy Stewart and stealing their powers, which meant he briefly had the power to produce Kanima Venom, and control electromagnetic energy. As of [[Season 6, Theo has lost these extra abilities and has reverted back to his "original" self. Initially Theo struggled to absorb someones pain for its traditional use, due to his lack of empathy, though he was able to successfully take Gabe's pain in the season finale. Abilities * Advanced Combat Skills: Theo has shown himself to be a skilled fighter, making use of his Werewolf-Werecoyot0e instincts as well as his pseudo-supernatural abilities to great effect and what appears to be a degree of formal close quarters combat training. He was able to beat both Belasko and Josh, though he had initially taken them by surprise. His combat skills also allowed him to temporarily hold his own against the Dread Doctors, and survive multiple fights with the Ghost Riders.. * Skilled Manipulator: 'Theo is shown to be extremely good at manipulation people, as he was able to fool and manipulate the McCall pack into believing he was a regular Werewolf who just wanted to join the pack for weeks. He was also able to manipulate the members of his own pack into doing what he wanted them to. Weaknesses Though Theo, as a Chimera, was not susceptible to mountain ash like true supernaturals are, the fact that his powers were likely inferior in strength to real shapeshifters still put him in a disadvantage in a fight. However, gaining more offensive powers such as Kanima Venom production and electromagnetokinesis has helped compensate for the lack of physical strength in comparison to Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and Kitsune. It is unknown if Theo is vulnerable to substances such as wolfsbane, mistletoe, or wolf lichen, which are commonly used to weaken Werewolves and Werecoyotes. Relationships * Corey and Theo (Former Packmates, Allies) * Hayden and Theo (Former Packmates, Allies) * Josh and Theo (Former Packmates, Enemies) * Theo and Tracy (Former Packmates, Enemies) * Kira and Theo (Enemies) * Liam and Theo (Former Enemies, Allies, Close Friends) * Lydia and Theo (Former Enemies, Allies) * Theo and Malia (Former Enemies, Allies) * Stiles and Theo (Former Enemies, Allies) * Scott and Theo (Former Enemies, Allies) * Theo and the Dread Doctors (Former Allies, Enemies) Etymology *'Theo: Theo is the short form of the masculine given name Theodore, which is derived from the Greek name Θεοδωρος (Theodoros), meaning "gift of God" or "divine gift." This is a combination of the Greek roots Θεος (theos), "god," and δωρον (doron), meaning "gift." It is a name notable for being shared by several saints, including Theodore of Amasea, Theodore of Tarsus, and Theodore of the Studite, along with also being the name of two popes. However, some names beginning with the prefix Theo-'' are not necessarily derived from Greek, but are rather derived from the Old Germanic ''theud, meaning "people'' or "folk." Such Germanic names include Theobald, Theodoric, and Theolonius.'' *'Raeken': Raeken is a variant of the name Reagan, an Anglicized version of the Irish surname Ó Riagáin ("son of Riagán"), which is derived from the Irish personal name Riagán, which means "little king" or "little warrior." The name also is derived from the word riodhgach, meaning "impulsive," which, combined with the meanings "little king or warrior," is a very fitting surname for Theo Raeken considering his desire to be Alpha ("king"), his warrior instincts, and his impulsivity. Trivia * Theo was the first Chimera and the only one to survive the Dread Doctors experimentation without rejecting his transformation like the others or needing to be resurrected with the green serum. However, though his transformation was successful, he was not truly a successful Chimera, as he was an unsuitable host for the Beast of Gevaudan, which was the Dread Doctors' ultimate goal. * Theo is the first and only person on the show who has successfully stolen the powers of creatures of a different species than himself, as evidenced when he killed Josh Diaz and stole his power of electromagnetokinesis, and when he killed Tracy Stewart and stole her ability to produce Kanima venom. * In Season 5A, Theo tries to corrupt the McCall Pack, especially Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate, as he wanted to take control of the pack after Scott's death. ** Theo encouraged Stiles to keep Donovan's death secret in order to gain Stiles' trust by bonding with him over having to kill in self-defense. It is likely that Theo sent Donovan after Stiles with the intention of forcing Stiles to kill Donovan so he could have something to use to manipulate him and turn him against Scott. ** Theo also supported Malia in her desire to kill her mother, likely both out of genuine concern for Malia as well as to make her personality darker to increase the chances that she would be in his pack. * Theo is drawn to Malia due to her being a Werecoyote, suggesting that Werecoyotes can subconsciously feel a kinship with one another. ** It is possible that Theo is drawn to Malia because of a subconscious need for a coyote mate or pack. * Theo has the unique ability to shapeshift into a full wolf, a power that no other part-Werewolf Chimera is known to possess. * After failing to have Liam kill Scott so he could kill Liam and take Scott's Alpha power, Theo turned his sights on taking the Beast of Gevaudan's power, though he was ultimately unsuccessful in this task as well. * Cody Christian has stated Theo wants to became a real Werewolf, which was further confirmed by Theo's comments in the show, which made it obvious that he has an inferiority complex about being a Chimera and not a true shapeshifter. * According to Teen Wolf creator, Jeff Davis, everyone loved working with Cody Christian, which is why they left his fate uncertain rather than killing him off, allowing him to return in Season 6. * The same wolf that was used to represent Derek Hale's full-wolf form was also used to represent Theo's full-wolf form. * Theo has had two conflicting birthdates revealed; 04/15/1998 & 11/23/1998. The first was seen in Parasomnia on his Beacon Hills High School transfer form, while the second was shown on an arrest form from a behind the scenes photo from season 6A shared by Cody Christian. ** His birth year being listed as 1998 on both forms is, assumably, an oversight by the writers as given the timeline established by the show that would make him only 14/15 years old in seasons 5 & 6. ** If his birthday is indeed November 23rd, he shares his birthday with both Claudia Stilinski & Meredith Walker (the latter of whom also had her birthdate listed as being in 1998, another presumed error). Gallery Theo_3.png Teen_Wolf_News_New_Wolf_growl.png 5x09_Theo_in_doctors_lair.jpg 5x02_wolf.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_7_Strange_Frequencies_Theo_wolf_face.png Theo_wolf_form.png Theo_1.png Theo_2.png Theo_killinh_Josh.jpg Theo_with_a_hammer.jpg Wolf_close_up.png Young_theo.png 24a01033dc71ced0407ee5a227ab5afd.jpg Gabe theo werewolves of london.jpg Raw talent theo 1.png 6x15 Pressure Test Theo.jpg Theo-607.jpg Thiam.jpg Cody-Christian-Theo-smiling-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-10-Riders-on-the-Storm.jpg Cody-Christian-Theo-in-chains-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-7-Heartless.jpg Cody-Christian-Theo-in-cell-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-8-Blitzkrieg.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chimeras Category:Chimera Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Werecoyotes Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Unnatural Creatures Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:Needs Help